Rose Returns
by MelodiDam
Summary: So, Rose is stuck in the alternate dimension with the Doctor/Donna. He doesn't love her. Can she find a way to go back home and find HER Doctor? It is rated it M because of the violence, language, and possible content in it.
1. Prologue

Voicing is in regular  
_Thoughts are in italics_  
_"Telepathy is in quoted italics"_

* * *

_I wonders why I still stays with him. After all he isn't my Doctor; he is part Doctor, part Donna. He insists on being called John Smith. He hates it when I call him Doctor. He no longer holds my hand, hugs me for long periods of time, nor does he snuggle with me, ever. He calls me Sis, he considers me his sister._ Rose thinks.

She has had John for seven months. He has even stopped even looking like her Doctor. His hair has turned ginger, just like Donna's. It broke Rose's hearts. For now she had two ….and a time vortex in her chest cavity.

It happened when she became the Bad Wolf. Rose's mind was so strong that when she absorbed the time vortex she was actually able to control it. The time vortex actually became Rose Tyler. So when the Doctor removed it, in order to become herself again TARDIS had to leave a bit of herself inside Rose. Not enough to harm her, just enough to eventually change her into a Time Lord and be with the Doctor forever. You see, the TARDIS loved Rose, only because she was good for the Doctor, not that TARDIS had any maternal feelings for Rose, what so ever. NO! TARDIS' can't have maternal feelings; it's like Time Lords falling in love. Impossible! But Rose got sucked into another dimension and none of that happened.

However, two months after the Daleks stole earth and Rose and John returned to the alternate dimension, Rose and John have their mandatory Torchwood physicals. John's turned out like a normal human would. Well, except for the part that he had time radiation and an abnormal amount of brain activity, but Torchwood had been told to expect that. However, when Torchwood did Rose's physical they found two heart beats, so they decided to take a closer look by doing an MRI of her chest cavity. They found two hearts and a swirly, mass that glowed. The Torchwood doctors decided to test Rose for radiation. They found time radiation and something else. That something else would be Rose's own Time Vortex, in her blood stream. Not only was the time vortex in her chest cavity, but it had become part of her circulatory system. Blood pumped from one heart to the time vortex, then to the other heart and out into her body.

The doctors showed Rose what they had found and told her that there was something wrong with her.

Rose said very quietly, "There's nothing wrong me. I have two hearts, just like the Time Lords. And I have a time vortex. That is what the unidentified matter is."

The head doctor said, "Rose, we don't know what this could do. You could die."

"Well, I do and since I'm not dead yet there is a good chance I'm not going to die any time soon!"

The doctors decided that this time traveler from another dimension might possible be right, but they told her, "If you start to feel straight come see us right away."

* * *

As soon as Rose got away from the doctors she went and found John. "John, you never will believe what the doctors found in my chest."

"What?" he asked bored.

"Two hearts and a time vortex!"

"That's great." John said.

However, Rose knew he didn't care, not really; after all he no longer was her Doctor.

* * *

Pete always pairs them up for projects. He doesn't realize that this John Smith is not the Doctor, and doesn't love Rose like the Doctor does. Well, it was during one of projects involving an ETV (Extra Terrestrial Vehicle) that her mum and dad finnaly found out why Rose is the Bad Wolf.


	2. Chapter 1

It started as any other Monday. Rose woke up, alone, as usual. John slept on the couch; neither of them could tell her parents that this wasn't the Doctor, so they pretended to be happy. She went into the kitchen to make some tea and get some breakfast. John had already left for work as usual, so she had to eat breakfast by herself. It was times like this that she really, really missed her Doctor. He always ate breakfast with her, after he made it. Rose started to cry, again, as usual.

_At least John isn't here,_ she thought. _He hates it when I cry, just like the Doctor._

* * *

At work Rose and John were trying to turn on the ETV, when they heard the elevator ding.

John asked, "Are we supposed to have anyone coming down to check and see about our progress?"

"No. Why?" Rose asks.

"Well the elevator just dinged so obviously someone is coming down."

To Rose's utter delight he went to see who it was, because when he's being condescending it reminds her of her Doctor.

"Rose, please come here." John called.

Rose come out of the ETV, and sees ten men in black ninja outfits standing by the elevator door.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Rose asks very politely.

The one she assumes is their commander says, "We are hired assassins, and normally we don't tell our victims anything. But, our employer wants us to. Apparently Torchwoods head doctor wants both of you dead. He didn't tell me why he just does."

John says, "How are you going to kill us when we can just go into the ETV and wait until guards show up?"

"Because, of this." He pulls out a mini war head and fires it at them. It hits John square in the chest and he paints the walls, floor, ceiling, and the ETV with what was left of him. The force of the explosion knocks the assassins off their feet. However, Rose is left standing, unharmed, and free from John goo.

When the commander gets to his feet and sees Rose is still standing, he says, "What the Hell! How are you still alive?"

Rose turns to look at him and his team. They immediately regretted ever taking this job. For they are scared that the last thing they are ever going to see is Rose with eyes glowing gold, a gold mist surrounding her, and her hair moving like it is in a wind storm; even though there is no wind in this room.

Rose says, "You are right. I am the last thing you are going to see. For, you see I am the Bad Wolf. I had forgotten, but now I remember. I turned the mighty Dalek emperor to dust. Do you not think I can do the same to you?" She doesn't give them time to respond, she just says the exact same thing she said to the Daleks before she destroyed them: "You are tiny! I can see the whole of time and space. Every single atom of your existence and I divide them!"

Rose turns the assassins to dust. She then senses where the head doctor is and is immediately there. He makes a very girly shriek at seeing a glowing Rose in front of him.

Rose says, "Why did you hire assassins to kill us?"

He has been watching what was going on the entire time, so he knew what she had done.

When he doesn't answer Rose says, "Fine then I'll just have to find out for myself them." She starts to move toward him.

He whimpers, "Please, you are freaks you must be killed."

"Who hired you to kill us?"

"No one"

"You know I can tell when people are lying. You aren't."

He relaxed at that.

Then Rose said, "I'm going to kill you anyway."

"B-b-u-u-t-t-t w-w-h-h-y?" He stammers.

"Because, you killed the only thing that I had left….from….from…him." Rose whispers. Rose then turns him into dust.


	3. Chapter 2

Just then Pete and Jackie enter the room for their scheduled meeting with the head doctor. They see Rose standing there with her back to the door and a pile of dust by the desk.

Jackie says, "Rose, what are you doing here, and where is Doctor Luther?"

Rose turns around.

Her mum turns pale and gasps, "Rose, what happened to you?"

Rose answers, her voice breaking, "Mum, Luther hired some assassins to kill John and I. They succeeded in killing him, but I survived because of the time vortex."

"Oh, Rose, I'm so sorry!"

Then Pete asks with trepidation in his voice, "Rose, where are the assassins now, and were is Doctor Luther?"

Rose replies with an anger that they have never heard before, "I destroyed them, just like I destroyed the Daleks!"

Jackie asks, "Rose?"

"Mmmm?"

"How did you destroy them, and why are you glowing?"

"Mum, dad, I turned them to dust."

"You what!" Jackie shrieks.

"Yeah, I have to go now."

"Go where?" Pete asks.

"Home" Rose replies with longing.

Jackie looks at her daughter and says, "John didn't love you, did he?"

"No." Rose replies, heartbroken.

Pete looks at Rose and says, "You still have not answered my question."

"You guys know that my files can't be on the computer because a Bad Wolf virus keeps deleting them?"

"Yes." Her parents answer nervously.

Rose, sounding very tired, says, "I'm the Bad Wolf, and MY Doctor needs me. I have to go help him."

"But what about the barriers that keep the dimensions apart!" Jackie asks.

Rose smiles, "I can open and them."

Jackie and Pete watch as the air around Rose starts to move and turn gold. There is a bright gold light, and then Rose is gone; leaving Jackie and Pete standing there alone.


	4. Chapter 3

As Rose sees her parents disappear she concentrates on where the Doctor is. As she flies through the Void, she opens and then shuts the doorways to the dimensions. She feels something, something she has not felt in a long time.

At first Rose doesn't recognize it, and then it hits her. _This is home; I feel the Doctor, and the TARDIS. Now I just have to find him in his current regeneration._

She reaches out and sees him. But, it isn't the Doctor she knows; this is an old Doctor, the first Doctor. Then she feels it, HER Doctor, and he is in trouble. Without thinking she travels to where he is and what she sees changes who she is and who he is forever.

Rose sees the Master, Wilfred Noble who is stuck in a box, the Time Lords, and her Doctor. She doesn't know how she knows who they are, she just knows. Just as she knows that she can't interfere, not yet anyway. As she watches she sees that the Doctor has a gun! He doesn't seem to know what to do, until a woman looks up and nods her head. Rose gasps, in that instant she knows exactly who that woman is! She is the Doctor's mother!

The Doctor turns around and points the gun at the Master and yells, "Duck!" as he shoots a generator.

The generator explodes taking Gallifrey and the Time Lords back to the Time War. The Master sacrifices himself to save the Doctor. Just then Wilfred knocks four times, and Rose knows that know she can interfere. Before the Doctor can do anything she runs into the other side of the box and lets Wilfred out. The Doctor doesn't have time to do anything because in that instant Rose transports him and Wilfred into the TARDIS.

Wilfred turns to the Doctor and asks, "Who was that?"

A shaken Doctor replies, "I'm not sure. But whoever it was, she's very powerful and brave. Come on let's take you home."

* * *

Rose feels the radiation, but it doesn't hurt. In fact it feels good. Almost like its charging her up. Then it's over and she knows that finally she can go see HER Doctor. The Doctor that cares about her, for her, and is the only man she will ever love. Rose closes her eyes and is inside the TARDIS. She hears the Doctor and Wilfred saying good bye. Rose notices that the Doctor seems sad. So, she decides that she won't let him know she is here at first, hopefully. She climbs up onto the walkway in the TARDIS's control room just as the Doctor enters.

Rose can't contain herself; she jumps down and says, "Hi, Doctor."

The Doctor turns around with the most peculiar expression on his face, and whispers, "Rose?"

Then he runs to her and pulls her into a big hug, kissing the top of her head. He just keeps repeating her name over and over. But Rose doesn't mind, in fact she like how HE says her name.

When he finally lets her out of the embrace, he holds her by the shoulders and asks, "Rose, is this really you?"

"Yes, Doctor it's really me."

The Doctor hugs her again, "Oh Rose, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you to Doctor." Rose says as she snuggles closer to him.

"Rose?"

"Mmmm."

"How are you here? Not that I'm not glad you are. It's just, well, how did you do it?"

"Do you remember when I absorbed the time vortex?"

"Yeeeesss."

"Well, um, you see…." Rose turns around and starts to mess with the TARDIS console.

"Rose, what aren't you telling me? And what are you doing?"

"Look and see." Rose smiles with her tongue in between her teeth, pointing at the view screen. The Doctor looks and sees a scan of Rose with tow hearts AND a swirly mass between them.

He turns to Rose, "Rose, what exactly does this mean?"

"You're the Time Lord, you tell me." She replies cheekily.

"Well you have two hearts…"

"Yes and?"

"Rose, please just tell me." the Doctor begs.

"I have a two hearts and a time vortex, which is connected to my circulatory system."

The Doctor's mouth drops open.

Rose looks him right in the eye and says very quietly, "I am a Time Lord and a TARDIS. And if it is alright with you, I would love to be your companion again."

"You would LOVE to be my companion?" the Doctor asks with trepidation, afraid that Rose is just being kind.

"Yes." Rose answers in a whisper.

Somehow during this conversation they have managed to be standing right in front of each other just inches apart. T

he Doctor cups Rose's cheek in his hand and says, "Rose Tyler, I love you so much. I have loved you from the moment I saw you, and…" but he never got to finish his sentence because Rose said, "Doctor, I love you too."

The Doctor closes the space between them and kisses her. It is meant to be just a kiss, but it becomes so much more than that. One of his hands goes behind her head and the other slides down her lower back. Rose's hands run through the Doctor's hair. Their tongues explore their mouths, as Rose leads him to her bedroom on bored the TARDIS.


	5. Chapter 4

Three weeks later, on the planet Drachen, Rose and the Doctor helped the peaceful Drages settle a dispute with the warrior race Largatos. They insist that the Doctor and Rose stay for the celebration.

At this celebration one of the female Drages comes over to Rose the Doctor and says, "I have some very good to tell you both. Rose, you are pregnant."

Then she walks away without any further ado. They leave immediately and head back to the TARDIS.

As soon as they get inside Rose says, "Doctor, I am so sorry."

"Rose, what are you sorry for? This is wonderful!"

"Really?"

"Yeah really." The Doctor holds Rose and says, "Now you really have to stay with me forever."

"Don't worry I will."

* * *

About eight months and one week later, Rose goes into labor, on the TARDIS. She gives birth to a healthy baby girl. She looks just like her mother except for her eyes and her hair. She has her father's hair and her eyes are the color of gold.

The Doctor asks Rose, "What should me name her?"

Rose replies, "River Song Tyler."

* * *

River is a Time Lord and a TARDIS. Which means that not only can she regenerate, but she can also escape Doctor Moon and CAL.


End file.
